Nous rattraperons le temps perdu
by x-Piixie-x
Summary: Une seule règle. Elèves masqués. OS


Déjà je précise que c'est ma première fic de ce genre XD Et que c'est parti d'un défi avec une amie ^^ Je devais écrire un OS sur 2 persos au hasard et voilà j'ai pondu ça ! J'aimerais quand même savoir si c'est bien ^^ Des reviews me feraient TREEEES plaisir car c'est la seule chose qui motive les auteurs à continuer d'écrire :) ! J'ai une seconde fiction sur deux autres persos au hasard, vous verrez bien =P ! Voilà je crois que c'est tout !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley était fou amoureux d'Harry Potter. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'en était rendu compte mais il n'osait bien sûr pas lui avouer. Il le prendrait pour un fou. Il le rejetterait. Et puis il sortait déjà avec Ginny. Combien fois, il avait vu Harry rentrer dans le dortoir tard le soir et complètement débraillé ? Souvent. Mais quand Harry croisait le regard de Ron, il baissait la tête gêné. Sûrement car Ginny était sa sœur. Alors une fois les vacances arrivés, il se connectait sur Cul'd'lard-masqué.com pour tenter de trouver de quoi oublier Harry. Ce site uniquement réservé aux élèves de Poudlard leur permettait de trouver des partenaires élèves à Poudlard pour assouvir leurs désirs. Il n'y avait qu'une règle. Elèves masqués. Un sortilège permettait de masquer son visage aux yeux de l'autre. Le reste était libre. On pouvait choisir d'être avec un garçon ou une fille ou même avec deux personnes. Ron de désespoir choisit « Partenaire masculin ». Il n'aurait qu'à imaginer très fort dans sa tête que c'était Harry. Il revint quelques heures après pour regarder s'il avait des réponses. Une seule. Il cliqua et vit l'heure fixée à 23h, derrière le gros rocher au bord du lac. Il retourna alors dans le dortoir et attendit que les autres se soit endormi. Tous sauf un. Harry. Il n'était pas revenu au dortoir ce soir-là. Il devait encore être avec Ginny. Super. Franchement, que demander de plus ? Il soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 22h 49. Il se faufila en dehors de la chambre et arriva malgré tout à sortir dans le parc. Il jeta le sortilège de masquage et changea sa voix. Il arriva derrière le gros rocher. Là il trouva un second jeune homme, le visage lui aussi masqué mais dont on apercevait le relief.<p>

-Tu es «Percy » ? demanda Ron.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Il fait frais dis donc. On se réchauffe ?

Ron sourit en disant cette phrase. C'était complètement opposé à ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement mais après tout, il était venu ici pour une chose en particulier, autant jouer le jeu.

Il retira son pantalon et l'autre fit pareil. Puis il embrassa le visage voilé et sentit un frisson le traverser. Il avait… bon goût. Il happa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres douces. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Son partenaire aussi sûrement car il sentait une certaine partie de son corps se redresser et se coller à sa jambe. Il enleva le boxer de son compagnon délicatement en continuant de l'embrasser. Son partenaire fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus comme des vers et leur érection se rencontrèrent. L'inconnu gémit dans la bouche de Ron en cherchant plus de contacts. Ron commença à se frotter à lui puis il descendit lentement vers le membre raidi. Il lécha doucement l'extrémité de cette tige et la prit en bouche sans brusquerie. Son partenaire fut rapidement comblé, et il laissa le liquide chaud s'écouler le long de la gorge de Ron. Il gémit silencieusement et descendit à son tour à hauteur de Ron pour lui pratiquer une expérience similaire. Une fois l'envie de Ron assouvie à son tour, il prit la parole.

-Je me demandais…

-Qui je suis ? Moi aussi.

-On enlève ?

-… D'accord.

Ron et son partenaire stoppèrent le sortilège et réprimèrent un cri.

-Ron !

-Harry ?

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, je m'excuse, je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry avait plongé sur Ron et l'avait embrassé avec passion pendant qu'il fourrageait dans les cheveux du rouquin. Ron lui rendit son baiser en souhaitant pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Ils arrêtèrent leur étreinte après plusieurs minutes passionnelles. Ron posa son front sur celui d'Harry tandis que ses mains étaient toujours dans ces cheveux réciproquement.

-Harry, je… je t'aime…

Harry s'approcha lentement vers le visage de Ron avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi...

-Mais Ginny ?...

-Je devais bien essayer de t'oublier.

-Pourquoi avons-nous perdu tant de temps..?

-Nous le rattraperons Ron.

Il posa sa main dans son cou et l'entoura de ses bras. Une perle coula des yeux du rouquin.

-Oui, nous le rattraperons…

* * *

><p>Je trouve cette fin touchante personnellement ^^<p>

Oui OUI je sais ! C'est moi l'auteur, je suis pas censée donner mon avis ! Mais bon voilà, je voulais le dire, savoir si je suis la seule à le penser parce que mes amies ne sont pas d'accord, on va dire qu'elles aiment pas trop le couple Harry/Ron ^o^ ! J'avais pas le choix oh ! Et vous, quel est votre couple préférée :) ?

REVIEW ?


End file.
